


My Otōto (Little Brother)

by MiraculousLover18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotherly Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War, events after S2 never happened, platonic, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLover18/pseuds/MiraculousLover18
Summary: Keith feels like he's let down Shiro. Shiro tells him that he hasn't.(basically i saw this adorable comic of platonic shiro and keith and thought why not turn it into a fanfic?)





	My Otōto (Little Brother)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyNChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/gifts), [Eastofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [coping piece](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/393839) by velocesmells. 



Keith and Shiro were standing side by side overlooking the desert plain near Keith’s shack. After the long war, the others were visiting their family, and Allura and Coran were traveling across the galaxy to restore peace to the remaining planets. Leaving Keith….alone again. Shiro had volunteered to stay with him for awhile, despite Keith’s protests. Presently, Keith looked to the side guiltily. Shiro caught his movement at the corner of his eye, and glanced over curiously 

“Shiro…I-I never actually said sorry.”

 

“Keith what-“

 

“For getting kicked out, I mean. You were so happy when I finally got in. And then…I got kicked out. I let you down. I’m sorry.” He looked even more downtrodden then before, afterwards. 

Shiro gently placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

 

“Hey. Don’t _ever_ be sorry for that.” He looked over confused. 

 

 “What do you mean? I-“

 

“You’ve never let me down. You’ve grown so much and accomplished so many incredible things. No matter the circumstances you never gave up. You’re the _red_ paladin Keith. You’re quick, strong and amazing. And best of all you’re _you_. I’m proud to call you my little brother.”

He smiled gently at him only to see Keith’s mouth wobble dangerously, as tears began to form at the corner of his eyes.

Shiro felt his heart clench for his little brother. Pulling Keith closer, Shiro told him one last thing: “Don’t let anyone make you feel like you’re less than who you are. Even if I’m not there.” 

 

At that Keith completely broke down, quiet sobs wracking his body. Shiro pulled him in for a tight hug, and found himself kneeling with Keith half on his lap. As he rubbed the poor boy’s back, he vowed to let Keith know as much as he could how proud he was of him. Because when it came down to it, Keith would always be his _otōto._ And _no one_ could say differently. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i figured Keith was in a position of much needed comfort from his older brother. :D I hope it wasn't too OOC but i figured after all the ish Keith went through, hearing that from the person who's opinion means the most to him, would probably result in some sort of breakdown ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. It was based off a comic i saw which you can find at the top. Plz comment some more hurt/comfort ideas in the comments, because i do plan on eventually turning this into a series of one-shots <3


End file.
